<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦喰 by Yamiyoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628737">梦喰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru'>Yamiyoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Anal Penetration, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, incubus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil有类似Incubus的能力，在梦里和现实里反复欺负弟弟。有肉 （不过不怎么会写，我尽量），主要是看Vergil欺负Dante. 因为老哥从DMC3到DMC5和好后，还是在欺负弟弟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 性欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>双龙play</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最近终于补完DMC5, 被5D和5V的真爱闪瞎了。毫不犹豫陪哥哥去地狱不是真爱是什么？</p><p>这故事的起源是老哥对弟弟就是个霸道总裁的态度，从DMC3开始没改过，连跟侄儿说多几句都不让。Dante也还是处处让着哥哥。比如最后他说这次我赢了，被哥哥耍赖也不反驳，一脸’whatever,你开心就好。‘  Vergil的占有欲和Dante被他哥吃得死死的互动，我觉得VD这个CP是不可能翻身了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”啊。。。。啊。。。啊。。。“</p><p>宽阔的塔楼里什么都没有，只有三个身影紧紧贴在一起。还有就是他连绵不绝的呻吟声。不管任何时候都找得到时间嘲讽对方的嘴，在Urizen的再度深入终于找回了一些词汇。</p><p>“不要。。。太深，嗯啊！”</p><p>不过，他的请求被他身后的V给硬生生的打断。完全不给他喘息的时间，V配合着Urizen的节奏，也挤了进来。两条又粗又硬的阴茎的攻击把Dante的后穴撑得实在难受，整个人都紧绷了起来。但是想逃的身体却挣脱不了V的拥抱。明明打斗时，连斯巴达之剑都举不起的V把他的双手牢牢扣在怀里。他自豪的飞龙腿也无力的被Urizen的触手从脚跟缠绕到大腿，向两边分得大开，任由他们两个摧残他脆弱的后穴。</p><p>
  <em>这到底怎么回事？</em>
</p><p>Dante不断的问自己。他现在应该陪着Vergil在地狱管着时不时出现的出入口才对。而且他记得很清楚他做的最后一件事是又跟他哥大打出手，困了，就直接扑街打个盹。怎么他一睁眼，他又回到那个血腥味浓浓的塔里被两个早该合体的家伙操着？不但轮流操了一次，还玩双龙play？！</p><p>
  <em>我不要啊。。。 我屁股受不起。</em>
</p><p>Dante内心呐喊着，嘴上也带着哭腔求着“不”。换来的是压着他的一人一魔的加快抽插。他仰着头觉得自己要射时，环着他的腰的手的加重了力道。下一秒，他身体像是在飞。后脑勺和背感受到撞击的瞬间Urizen和V的身影瞬间消失。</p><p>“痛。。。。”</p><p>Dante睁开了带着迷漫的双眼看到的是他老哥逼他铺的木板。。。。他明白了。刚才的都是梦，他现在正趴在他跟Vergil建的屋子的地板上。忍着钝痛，他慢慢拖起全身叫喊着累的身子望向他痛苦的根源。Vergil很端正的坐在他（Vergil自己规定）的一边，冷眼看着但丁。</p><p>为什么他好不容易逃出两个霸王硬上弓的混蛋的性侵，醒来还需要看多一个的脸色？</p><p>然后再看向那高高举着的蓝色尾巴，不用问Dante也知道是什么把他扔出去的。</p><p>“你干吗？！ 我在睡觉呢！” </p><p>睡个觉还要被丢出去重装修墙壁！以后还让他安心睡觉吗？！</p><p>“哈，可笑。是你拿我的后腿蹭，还对着我耳边喘气。是谁不让谁睡觉？还一幅我才是那个没规矩的。淫荡。“ </p><p>从不废话的Vergil不理睬Dante的不满，躺了回去，翻了个身，给Dante登了个寂寞。</p><p>
  <em>操你的。你以后别想再碰我屁股。</em>
</p><p>淫荡？！到底是谁想发泄性欲就把他推倒来一发？也不管他同不同意。平时让他当0， 他都忍了，反正能爽就行。但是，他老哥最近不知道是不是被地狱闷坏了，不把他操哭绝不停下。这个大魔王才着实淫荡加变态！最可恶的是Vergil好像摸透了他的敏感点，每次到最后Dante只能软着腰躺在他哥的怀里，喘着气任凭他摆布。</p><p>扶着他隐隐作痛的腰，Dante狼狈的爬上了床，气愤的把被子全部抢过来牢牢捆住自身。丢下”你这冷血动物不用被子“之类的话，很快又入眠的Dante不知道背对着他的Vergil根本没睡，也没看到他哥得意洋洋的舔了舔下唇。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante自豪的腿是我真心觉得5D的腿好美而写的。跟哥哥的腿和紧身裤比，Dante的腿看似比较粗，不过仔细看的话，那腿是有线条，然后越看越觉得有点像女孩子的腿， 而不是壮汉的腿，加上他真魔人的翘臀，Dante，你肯定你的建模师没拿错建模吗？</p><p>不过我印象最深的是Vergil被儿子打败，镜头渐渐转左时，Dante说他不管，不参与还真的像个咸鱼扑街，连头都没抬起来看。哈哈哈哈哈，真的超喜欢Dante的性格。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 醋坛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>老哥是个醋坛子。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有车。第一次连续两章都有肉。希望你们喜欢。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>醋坛</p><p>Dante后悔说实话。因为他的话落下的瞬间，他老哥的脸色直接变了。臭得一批。。。。不就跟几个女人睡过，有必要这么在意吗？ </p><p>Dante本人是不在意，因为没再见过。不过，对方可不这么想。那低沉带点磁性的声音追问起了数字：“几个？” </p><p>想翻白眼的Dante感受到他他哥的手加重了力道。看了一眼在Vergil手里的小弟。。。。。Dante欲哭无泪的告诉自己还是克制自己吧。不然小弟不保，但是阻止不了涌上来的不满。</p><p>真的，这多大的事？是想比谁比较多吗？也不想想他是谁？他可是Dante，最强的恶魔猎人，又穷又没女人缘。不对! 怎么变成损自己？身为一个男人，他的自尊心不容许自爆料不行。</p><p>“反正比你多。”</p><p>“是吗。。。。”</p><p>他哥听完后，脸拉得更长了。这眼神，不妙！</p><p>被他的贱嘴刺激到的Vergil二话不说，什么准备都没有就直接硬闯了进去。Dante吃力的倒吸一口气，不再说话。好像满意Dante的反应，Vergil嘴角微微上扬，冷冷的问道：“那些女人里面也跟你一样紧吗？”</p><p>“去你的。你他妈是个变态。”  </p><p>”注意你的言辞。母亲可没这么教育我们。我看Nero就是你带坏的。“</p><p>”屁。那臭小子在我遇到之前就已经练就了一口流利的脏话。你为什么不怪自己没在他身边所以他才学坏的？蛤？ ”</p><p>“。。。。。。。” 压在他身上的Vergil停顿了一下。</p><p>不过，都是假象。就一秒之差，Vergil抽出了一点，再把下半段全都顶了进去。</p><p>“痛！”</p><p>Dante可能是踩到地雷了。完全不给他适应的时间，Vergil大开大合的抽插起来。疼得Dante眼角渐渐挤出来生理泪。这样下去真的会痛死他。Dante猛力的翻了身，把控制权夺回来。跨坐在他哥的腰上，Dante抓住Vergil的手用力压在那白头的两旁，低身用体重把想反抗的双子压在身下。</p><p>喘着粗气，Dante试着理下：“让着你。。还真骑到。。我头上来。”</p><p>就蛮力，Vergil是赢不过Dante，这他知道，所以Vergil没再挣扎。不过嘴上的亏，Dante可从没赢过。</p><p>“是吗？ 就我们这姿势？” </p><p>顺着空隙，Vergil顶了顶腰。还埋在Dante的体内的阴茎不费力找到某个点，再换个角度按着那点，Dante就抓不住他哥了。他怎么会忘了他哥早摸透他的身体。Dante微微颤抖着把腰提起来。他想逃，不过牢牢扣住他的腰的手把他拉了回来，重重钉在他哥的阴茎上。Dante不自主地呻吟一声，后穴也挽留似的夹着稍微离开的阴茎。得到了弟弟的默许，Vergil抱着Dante加快了冲刺。每次的进入，龟头都会擦过他的G spot，从内而来的酥麻把之前的痛掩盖过去。渐渐感到快感的Dante揉着他哥的肩，轻声的催促：“快点。”</p><p>配合着他哥，Dante把脚分得更开。迎接着Vergil的深入，Dante的嘴除了呻吟再也说不出话。不过不够，他想要更多。Dante捧着他哥的脸吻了下去。回应着Vergil加深了这吻，抚摸撞击他们之间的阴茎。在他哥的嘴和手的夹攻下，被吻得气的Dante很快就紧着身子交代在他哥手里，紧接着他也感觉到他哥射进他的体内深处。</p><p>又射在他体内。。。说过多少次不要射在里面，他等下还要清理。但是他这次只想趴着。激情过后慢慢找回知觉的身体再不停告诉他他哥有多大力，他的腰应该淤青了。还好还是有点人性的Vergil把他轻轻放倒，摆了个舒服的姿势，把被子拉了过来盖住他不想动的弟弟。不过，事后再温柔，Dante还是觉得应该问一句：“你跟Nero的妈时也这么粗鲁的吗？”</p><p>半魔的他都难受，如果Nero的妈是人类，应该直接进医院了。</p><p>不料是他这一问反而问倒他哥，整个人都僵住了，愣愣的看着他。</p><p>
  <em>不会吧。</em>
</p><p>“你别说你根本不记得。“</p><p>然后他哥那漂移的眼神让Dante对Nero的妈感到几分怜惜。还有Nero。。。</p><p>”Nero那孩子太可怜了。”</p><p>“什么？怎么扯到他身上？”</p><p>“也不是。就他找回爸了，应该会想知道妈妈是谁吧。”</p><p>“。。。。。。。“</p><p>”不过看你这样是根本不记得。“</p><p>”。。。。。。。“</p><p>其实也不是不记得， 只是他觉得没必要提一个抛下孩子的女人。管她是谁。</p><p>’算了，算了。反正我们也回不去，知道又怎样？ 睡吧，我累了。”</p><p>不过Dante的执着是让Vergil隐约记起有个女的。脸他没印象，不过帽子下那垂下的发型，蓝眼睛和惊讶的表情跟这个家伙年轻的时候有几分相似。</p><p>”你刚才问的问题，关于Nero他母亲的事。“</p><p>”你想起来了？谁？“</p><p>昏昏欲睡的Dante立刻醒了。</p><p>”有你一个这么关心他的叔叔他还不知足吗？“</p><p>”我是他叔叔，不是他妈妈。“ </p><p>”为了你他揍我了。“ </p><p>”。。。。。。。。“</p><p>轮到Dante无言了。这逻辑是怎么回事？况且。。。</p><p>”他也揍我了。“</p><p>”嗯。是我儿子没错。“</p><p>”滚。“</p><p>真浪费他时间，还以为终于知道Nero的妈是谁，却是一堆胡扯。懒得听他哥废话，Dante闭眼回去补眠。</p><p>”我还没说完。“</p><p>”晚安。“</p><p>
  <em>哈。是你吃亏。是我的骨肉，不过为了守护而战不像我。</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我：不。Dante，你才是我们公认的Nero的妈。<br/>OS：我有个问题。<br/>我：问。<br/>OS：这一章跟梦有关系吗？<br/>我：Ehhhh....Dante是Vergil梦寐以求的女人。<br/>OS：。。。。。。<br/>我： ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ （就是这么任性。）</p><p>其实也不是，就是在梦里都想上Dante的Vergil的占有欲是多强。自己是因为那女人像Dante才抱了那女人，而他夜梦想着的Dante既然还跟几个女人睡过，这醋哪喝得下。不过，Vergil，没事，Dante才是你孩子的妈。就他最照顾过你孩子的身心。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>